


【拉二咕哒】逆光而行

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【拉二咕哒】逆光而行

“殿、殿下…您怎么…”  
有这一头橘红色的艳丽发丝，模样与本地人格格不入的黄种人少女惊异地看着从边上偷偷摸进自己被窝的华服少年，不知所措地用被子捂住自己半裸的身体。  
“余、余想和你…”  
少年撇开眼睛，褐色的皮肤上泛上了一抹淡淡的红晕，“那个…用手的话，实在是…”  
“殿下？”  
少女歪过脑袋，并没有理解到他话中的含义。  
“就、就是…那个…”  
少年的脸色更红了一些，他一手掀开她手上的被子，一手把她摁在了床面上，骑在她身上居高临下地看着她。  
“余、余现在要和你做、做那种事啦…！就是那种、男女之间的…感谢余吧，这、这可是服侍未来至高无上的法老王难得的机会！”

少年和少女在很早很早之前就一直在一起了。  
少年的名字叫作奥斯曼迪亚斯，法老王塞提一世最宠爱的儿子，埃及十九王朝的王太子。正是朝气蓬勃又对男女之情好奇的年纪，漂亮的金色眼睛总是跟在身边各式各样的异性身上。不过在这其中，他最中意的还是拥有着和他不同肤色的少女，甚至还在深夜想象着她的身体自渎过，一边意犹未尽地盯着从她那要来的她的头饰，一边偷偷把手上体液抹在了上面。  
而少女，除了名字叫作“立香”以外，关于自己的名字一切都不记得了。在小小的奥斯曼迪亚斯的记忆中，立香是由古努比亚贵族进献给父亲，然后又由父亲送给了他的奴隶。在从他八岁与她见面的时候开始，她似乎就一直保持着十六七岁少女的模样，慌张地被年纪尚幼的王子在读书习武之暇拉着到处玩耍，少年的大多数愉快的时间都是与她一起度过的。  
因此，当他在侍女们的口中，还有在书上得知男女之间那种“舒服”“愉快”得事情的时候，他在第一时间便想到了立香。

“…呜、殿下…哈…”  
少女摇摇晃晃地用腿环住奥斯曼迪亚斯已经近似于成年男性的精壮腰部，少年几乎成型的粗大性器正在她的体内来回进出着，粗暴又生涩的动作让同样是第一次的她也不太好受，只能尽力稳住自己的姿势，时不时还会漏出几声带有痛苦的呻吟。  
“唔…怎…怎么了…很痛吗…？”  
察觉到立香的表情不太对劲，少年强忍住下半身的快感暂停了律动，他伸出手，摸了摸两人的结合处，发现在她吞下自己肉棒的穴口已经有了细小的撕裂伤，底下的床单也淋上了几点斑驳的血迹。  
“嗯…有点…”  
她含含糊糊地点了点头，有些不适地挪动了几分因为长时间抬起已经有些酸痛的腰腹部，但这样却也让她下意识地收紧了下面小穴，将体内的肉棒更深地吞了进去。  
“嗯…！”  
感到自己性器被少女温暖的内部紧紧的包裹着，奥斯曼迪亚斯深深地喘息了一口气，学着书上看到的内容将手摸索到花瓣之中，一边揉弄着少女的小豆，一边慢慢地重新抽插起来。  
“抱歉、立香里面实在是咬得余…嗯、太舒服了，余忍不住了…！”  
“呜…嗯…”  
在少年并不熟练但姑且算是温柔的安抚下，立香的声音逐渐从痛苦转变成了甜腻的喘息声，含着肉棒的小穴开始分泌出了更多的爱液，这也同时让奥斯曼迪亚斯进出得动作更加顺畅了一些。  
“真、真是的…立香的表情变得很色…情呢…这种事情、果然还是…会很舒服的吧…？”  
注意到身下的少女似乎也开始舒服了起来，小小的王太子表情有些得意，他紧紧地抓住她的后腰，将自己的肉棒更重更深地插到里面去，寻找着那个书上说过的能让女方得到最大快感的位置。  
“啊…呜…等等、那里、那里不行…是…”  
很快少年便在立香穴内的最深处找到了那个小小的孔洞，只要一撞上去，她的身体就会像脱水的鱼一样高高地仰起来，不断颤抖着往外吐出一股又一股的淫水，流得他的小腹与大腿都浸得黏糊糊的一片。  
“哼…这可是未来神王带给你的愉悦，满怀感激的接受吧…！”  
“啊…呼…啊啊…！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯笑了一声，顺势加快了抽插的速度，每一次都准确地撞在了她的花心上，逼得她发出他想听到的那种色情的呻吟声，没有几下就抖动着身体，眼神迷离地被他送上了高潮。  
“…唔、你还真是不行啊…”  
即使是初尝禁果，精于锻炼的少年的耐力也比立香高出了不少，他仅仅只顿了一下，紧接着又抓住了她的腰部，上下冲刺起来。  
“…接下来，就该轮到你来满足我了吧？”

奥斯曼迪亚斯的性欲实在是强到可怕了。  
从那天晚上开始，只要是有空闲时间，他就会像个发情的小兔子一样拉着立香做个不停，书房，浴池，甚至有一次在他锻炼结束后，还把她拉到操练场旁边的树林里，汗湿的褐色身体将少女用力地摁在了旁边的大树上，抬起她一条腿从后面很狠地侵犯进去，这时候还正有几位士兵在不远处煮午餐，吓得立香一边哭一边捂住嘴巴，无助地夹紧体内的肉棒，被早已了解她身体所有敏感点的少年一次又一次地送上高潮。  
这样心惊胆战的日子持续了五年左右，不参政十年，由少年变为青年的奥斯曼迪亚斯继承了父亲的王位，成为了埃及第十九王朝新一代的法老王，拉美西斯二世。  
他有属于自己的王冠，自己的军队，还有了自己的王妃。  
王妃的名字叫作妮菲塔丽，是奥斯曼迪亚斯的父亲在很久之前就为他相好的妻子。正值花季年华的她已经美得如同池塘中的睡莲那样，甜美而又娇俏，曼妙的舞姿更是征服了埃及宫廷，让习舞的热潮席卷了整个王宫。  
新任的法老王很喜欢这个长相绝美的王妃，他为她设计了漂亮的宫殿，为她在神庙中修建了雕像，为她铸造了尽是稀有蓝色睡莲的池塘，很快就将那个和自己一直在一起的相貌平平的外族小奴隶抛在了脑后。即使是偶尔在王宫的花园中遇上，她也只会低下头恭敬地对他行礼，目送着他宠溺地拥着王妃或是侧室们往其他方向离开，再也不会像以前那样安静地坐在他身边，一边帮他处理手上的伤口，一边听他抱怨关于学习锻炼还有贵族间的人际关系的那些事了。  
直到他即位后第三年的春天，两个人才再一次好好地说上了话。  
那一天的阳光很好，奥斯曼迪亚斯在结束上午的朝政之后，便带着妮菲塔丽和她为自己生下的两个儿子到宫廷花园的莲池边休憩玩耍。午后的清风吹落了美丽王妃头上的一枚饰品，将她柔顺的深棕色长发尽数散开。  
奥斯曼迪亚斯挥了挥手，想要示意身边照顾王子们的奶妈去殿中另外拿来发夹，抬头却看到了提着盛满食物的篮子的少女正有些不自然地地冲他笑着。  
立香的样子和他记忆中的模样还是没有丝毫的变化，还是十六七岁的样子，明明初见的时候必须高高扬起头才能看清她的脸，现在已经只能勉强挨到他的肩膀位置。但大概是离开他之后，每日忙于做工的原因，她的表情看上去有些疲惫，从手掌的缝隙间还能看到一些不太美观的茧疤。  
“…你还好吗？”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯沉默了一会，慢慢地朝她开口道。  
“嗯…还行吧。”立香点了点头，紧紧地捏紧了篮子，不让他看到藏在手掌里面的痕迹，“您、您也是、虽然由我来说不太好…不过真是、怎么说，成长成一个好男人了呢…”  
“那可不是吗！余可是有这么惹人怜爱的妻子和可爱的儿子们的神王啊！”  
“哈哈…拉美斯真是的。还是老样子的爱吹嘘啊…”  
“什么叫吹嘘，哈哈哈，你到底是怎么看我的啊，妮菲塔丽。”  
看着年轻的法老与美丽的王妃依偎在一起无比幸福的场景，立香没有再和奥斯曼迪亚斯搭话，朝他们行个礼正要离开，却看到了妮菲塔丽散开的头发落到了王子们的脸颊上，似乎有点不太方便。  
“那个…失礼了。”  
她放下篮子，在经过王妃的同意之后，将自己留在上衣兜袋里备用的头饰别在了妮菲塔丽的头上，轻轻地帮她落下的发丝挽上头顶。  
“嗯、想不到立香你梳头发的手法变熟练了呢…”奥斯曼迪亚斯怀念地盯着在少女在妮菲塔丽头上不断翻动着的手指，“记得你刚来余这里的时候，总是梳不好头发，现在还能帮别人盘了呢？”  
“嘛…那时候您不也还不到哪去吗，还经常和摩西大人打架，滚到泥地里去，头发里尽是粘土，还要我一起进浴池帮您洗…”  
“是啊、余那阵还…”  
想到过去和立香一起干的那些蠢事，奥斯曼迪亚斯的心情变得更加愉快起来，他侧过身，想要仔细地去看他从前最喜欢的她的那双金色眼睛，余光却晃到了有一个年轻的侍卫正躲在莲池后侧宫殿的阴影处，手上拿着和少女刚才手上相似的篮子，偷偷地朝她这边打望着。  
“那个男人是谁？！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯猛地站起身，一把抓住立香刚刚为妮菲塔丽整理好长发的右手，像是要把她的手腕捏断一般重重地捏了下去。  
“我…我不知道…”  
惊慌失措地往他视线的方向看了过去，但刚才那片阴影下，已经没有了任何人影。  
“给你最后一次机会，告诉余，那个男人是谁？！”  
妒忌，来源不明的妒忌感满满地充斥着奥斯曼迪亚斯的大脑，异常的精神状态让他的理智瞬间失去了控制——即使只是捕风捉影，即使只是少女从来没有说过自己有着其他喜欢的人，即使、先抛弃她的人即是自己。  
“你…只能…”  
男人的声音如同受伤的幼兽一样，看似低沉，却又竭斯底里，父亲突如其来的反常模样让熟睡在王妃怀中的两位小王子开始挣扎哭闹起来了，本来一片和谐的场景霎时间变得混乱不堪起来。  
“够了，你们都下去吧。”  
他挥了挥手，让妮菲塔丽还有奶妈们带着两个王子先退下，然后向上紧紧地捏住了少女的下巴。  
“今晚给余到偏殿来，也是时候让你记起来了…”  
“你到底该是谁的东西。”  
太阳刚好升到了莲池的正上方，男人站在阳光的逆光面上，金色的眸子里隐隐散发着阴冷之色。  
立香愣了一下——她第一次如此清晰的感知到那个别扭又可爱的少年奥斯曼迪亚斯已经随着时间的流逝早已远去了。  
站在她前面的是神王，是这个庞大国家的最高统治者，是自己的主人，是自己必须服从的对象。  
“…是。”  
少女顺从地低下了眼睛。

“王…王…啊…”  
浑身赤裸的少女骑在法老王健壮的小腹上，白皙的身体上还能隐约看到几条粉红色的勒痕——这是男人刚才绑在她身上，将她吊起来操弄时所留下的痕迹。  
“…就算是隔了这么久，你的身体也还是这么不错啊…嗯！”  
女方乘骑的姿势让子宫的位置往下垂了不少，奥斯曼迪亚斯轻松地就能将肉棒塞进立香的脆弱的花心内，在里面旋转研磨着，满意地看着她难耐地在自己身上扭动呻吟。  
“太…太深了…请…呜…”  
无论是动作的力度技巧还是性器的大小，奥斯曼迪亚斯都已经和少年时代的自己完全不一样了。巨大的肉棒将少女的穴口撑得又红又肿，把里面填得满满的，从中挤出了一大股一大股的淫水，黏腻腻地流在他的小腹上。  
“你这家伙，怎么这么没用，这可是高贵的神王难得宠幸你的机会啊！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯不悦地哼了一声，伸手草草地帮她抹掉了脸颊上不断落下的泪水，然后抓住她的腰，毫不顾忌地更加用力地律动起来。  
“要…要坏掉了啊…要…呜…”  
少女死死地抓住他的手臂，拼命地维持着平跟不让自己掉下去。体内的剧烈快感当她连一句完整的求饶都说不出来，只能双腿抽搐着，顺着男人的深入不断地达到顶峰。  
连续的高潮让她的体力几乎要透支掉，软绵绵地身体连基本的跨姿都维持不了，但男人丝毫没有要放过她的意思，只是在她眩晕着瘫软下去的那一瞬间扶住她的肩膀将她转了个身，让她躺在自己怀里继续承受着穴内肉棒的冲撞，还刻意往前掐住她肿胀的花核，逼她达到更高的绝顶，像失禁一样往外喷射出水柱状的体液。

她已经不记得那天晚上是怎么挺过来的了，身上男人以她难以想象的方式反复玩弄着她的身体，在她里面射过一次又一次，在第二天清晨的时候才放过了早已昏厥过几次的她，起身唤来了身边的召使。  
“把她洗干净带回去，以后让她每晚都来偏殿候着吧。”  
占有欲和施虐欲得到极大满足的男人心情舒畅地喝了一口葡萄酒，倚在床边看着侍女们扶起身上布满自己留下的痕迹的立香，露出了难得一见的愉快笑容。  
妮菲塔丽的身子很弱，根本无法满足欲望极强的他，是适合抱在怀里呵护的存在，而其他侧室虽然可以随意亵玩，但却没有一个人可以像立香这样给他身体和精神上同时达到顶点的极度快感。  
“还真是讨人喜欢啊，那家伙…”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯放下酒杯，在已经空无一人的宫殿当中自言自语道，脑子里充斥的尽是少女陪伴在自己身边或是身体达到顶峰时的快乐表情。  
——说起来，在之前什么时候还想过要和她一直在一起的啊  
——真是幼稚，区区一个奴隶连当余的侧室都做不到…  
他在心里这样想着，但还是忍不住在不久后祭祀哈托尔神时，在心中默念了这个愿望。  
他不明白自己到底是怎么了，对于他而言，奴隶不过是物品，是工具，即使是用得再上手不过，也不值得自己付出真正的感情。  
但是他，完全想象不了失去立香的那个自己的样子——只要稍加想象，脑内的抗拒感就好像要将他整个人分裂了一样。

——什么时候，她能怀上个孩子的话，就算是留着外族的血，给个名分的话，也许还是不难的吧…

但是，在这之后的二十多年中，几乎每周都会被法老王召幸的立香却并没有任何的怀孕迹象。  
时间的车轮从所有人的身上碾压了过去，作为神王的奥斯曼迪亚斯也从少年成长为了青年，由青年再变为了中年，只有立香还站在原地，时光好像在她身上从未流逝过一样，还是保持着她那花季少女青春的容貌。  
宫廷中的人开始议论纷纷，怀疑她是否是其他民族派来埃及的灾厄之女，但奥斯曼迪亚斯倒也一直对此置若罔闻，直到后来妮菲塔丽王妃都在宫中略微失势，他还是十年如一日地宠爱着她，虽然没有妻子的名分，但也倒也没有奴隶的模样，有些识眼色的女官有时还会帮她解决身边的零碎麻烦。  
而也就在这期间，建设了十余年的阿布辛贝神庙，终于落成竣工了。  
欣喜的奥斯曼迪亚斯带上妮菲塔丽和立香一起乘船前往领土南方的神庙所在地庆祝——本来身份低微的奴隶是没有与神王同行的资格的，但男人还是破例带上了她——因为那座以山为本体的祭祀建筑，本来就是取自于少女的一闪而过的灵光。  
“殿下、我做了个好可怕的梦…”  
在很多年前，刚刚来到他的身边，情绪常常不太稳定的立香曾经在陪他在尼罗河旁玩耍时这样和他说过这样的事。  
“我梦到了好多从来没见过的东西，在地上奔跑的方块，在天上飞的铁鸟，还有歪斜的铁塔，站在海边举着火把的女神，雕刻在山上的四个人头像…这到底是什么、总感觉这些东西是那么的熟悉…好像我不属于这里一样…”  
少女一边说着，一边不受控制地抽泣了起来，小小的奥斯曼迪亚斯一脸嫌弃地帮她擦干净了眼泪和鼻涕，告诉她这只是神谕，是好事情。  
他忘记那时候的很多事，但惟独是把少女的事情一一记在了心里。却以至于很多年后，他在决定修筑阿布辛贝神庙的时候，他立刻就想起了她说过的“在山上人头像”，并与此为原版开创了新颖的建筑模式。  
——如果让那家伙知道，余根据她的想法，修筑了这样一座雄伟的建筑，一定会很高兴吧  
他这样想着。

但没想到这次出航，却是给这件本来当他无比骄傲的喜事遭来了飞来横祸。

“王、王…王妃、王妃…大概有救了…！”  
见自己的贴身侍从气喘吁吁地跑到自己面前，一直在宫殿内来回踱步的奥斯曼迪亚斯连忙转过身，焦急地问道：“怎么回事？”  
“北边的族落送来了特效药…专门治疗王妃染上的病症的、听说那边已经治好了几个病人了…应该治好王妃的病也没有问题…！”  
从神庙回到王宫之后，与奥斯曼迪亚斯同行的好几个人都染上了南方边境特有的湿热病，就连妮菲塔丽王妃也没有幸免，本来就体弱多病的她更是被折磨得不成人形，如今已经躺在床上奄奄一息，随时可能会有生命危险。  
“啊…这可真是、太好了！…你这还不快去…！”  
听到最爱的妻子能得到救治，奥斯曼迪亚斯一直皱着的眉头微微松开了一些，示意侍从尽快联系宫廷医生对妮菲塔丽用药，以挽救她美丽的生命。  
“是…！”  
“不、等等…”  
像是另外又想到了什么，奥斯曼迪亚斯突然叫住了正捧着药往王妃宫殿跑去的侍从。  
“得这个病的、还有几个人…？”  
“另外倒也没有几个人了、都是几个奴隶…啊、不过，说起来，您一直挺中意的那个女奴、叫什么…立香的、好像也快…不行了…”  
“立香的名字是你能叫的吗？”  
“在下逾矩了！”  
“无妨。这药还有几份？”  
“因为送过来的路上遭遇了沙尘暴，要治愈的话、只剩下一人能用的份了…王？怎么了吗？”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯一言不发地转过了身，虽然有在极力克制着，但站在他后面的侍从还是清楚地看到了他的双臂正在颤抖着，良久之后，高傲的神王慢慢地给出了答案。  
“…把药给立香。”  
“您说什么？”  
年轻的侍从在那一瞬间本能地以为自己听错了，但在下一秒，奥斯曼迪亚斯几乎是用咆哮的语调再一次下达了这道命令。  
“没听到吗？！余说把药给立香！！”  
“…是！”

妮菲塔丽王妃歿了。  
法老王失去了深爱的妻子，埃及王朝失去了最美丽的女主人。  
“太阳因她而升起。”  
他在为她所修筑的神庙上撰写铭文。  
“我对她的爱是独一无二的，因为她是世界上最美丽的，没有人能够取代。当你轻轻的走过，就带走了我的心。 ”  
他在她的墓穴外刻下告白。  
但是他从来都没有后悔过。  
如果说太阳是为了妮菲塔丽而升起，如果说她是这世界上他最爱最美丽的，那立香便是他的太阳他的世界，是他的港湾他的归宿，是他内心中最柔软的那片净土。  
直到即将失去她的那一刻他才深刻的明白，他对少女的感情并不是简单的情情爱爱可以形容的，更不是他一直以为的那种肤浅的对所有物的独占欲。他对她的爱是超脱了世界上一切感情的，出自本心的至高无上的存在。  
太阳随着妮菲塔丽的去世落下了。  
但立香却还在他的尽是权力斗争的黑暗世界中散发着如同她平凡的一切那样的微弱的光，小到是那么的不起眼，却足以照亮他的整个世界——那对于他来说，是比太阳还要灿烂千万倍的  
他将会一直站在她的身后，守护着她的一切——就像她曾经对待过自己那样。  
紧紧地握住她的手，逆光而行。

奥斯曼迪亚斯活到了九十二岁，在整个埃及王朝史上也算是及其长寿的法老，他一生骁勇善战功绩颇大，一共育有180名子嗣，妻子妾室更是不计其数。  
但是，在他临近死亡的最后关头，他遣散了身边所有的人，只留下了那个一直陪伴在他身边的少女。  
“立香、你说死的时候、会是什么感觉呢？”  
“余啊…活了这么久，见证了这么多人的死亡，这次终于轮到自己了…要说起来，还真是会有点害怕啊…”  
垂暮之年的老人紧紧地握住少女的双手，金色的眼瞳中早已没有了少年时的朝气，只剩下了饱经沧桑的疲惫与困乏。  
但立香就像一个人偶一样坐在那里，眼神柔和地看着他，却是一句话都说不出来。  
她的记忆逐渐压缩变少，语言功能也开始衰退，不能理解埃及人所说的话，一开口便是奇怪的异族语言。为了以防她被不怀好意的人针对，奥斯曼迪亚斯只能叮嘱她在外不要说话——这样的行为实际上是多次一举的，因为不久之后，她连那些异族语言都说不出来了，甚至连本来的人格也失去了，只能静静地坐在椅子上，金色地眼珠温柔地跟着忙于政务或是陪伴在她身边的奥斯曼迪亚斯，偶尔还能对着他露出一个不伦不类的别扭的笑容——然而她那一成不变的少女模样，却是从来没有改变过的。  
“立香…走之前，余还有事情想对你说啊…”  
老人别过头，望向窗外的天空，今天的天气很好，阳光透过窗户洒进屋内，在宫殿的地面上印出一片片漂亮的金色光斑。  
“你知道…为什么余没有追究过你不会变老的事情吗？”  
“因为啊…余第一次见到你的那天…”  
少年奔跑在尼罗河畔的草地上。  
今天是父亲接见古努比亚人的日子，无所事事的他在和所有长辈打过招呼之后，便偷偷溜出了王宫。  
他仰起头，深深呼吸着与压抑的宫廷生活截然不同的来自自然的清新空气，无意中却看到了几个古努比亚男人围在一起，似乎在打望着什么。  
穿着奇特造型的衣裙的少女正从天上仰躺着慢慢地落了下来，金色的光晶漂浮在她的逆光的脸颊上，不真实得如同海市蜃楼一般。  
——这是…  
少年往少女落下的正上方看了过去。  
烈日当空，阳光正好。

——你是，陪在余身边的，永恒不变的太阳啊

伟大的，战无不胜的，埃及历史上最为著名的法老王拉美西斯二世在他这一生最为重要的人的注视下，永远地闭上了眼睛。

“立香大人，不能再往前走了…！”  
身后的侍从大声地朝不断往拉美西斯祭葬殿的中心走去的立香大声的叫喊道，“墓门就要关上了，王可是千叮万嘱过，绝对不能让您为他陪葬的！”  
但少女就像什么都没有听到一样，不，大概是真的没有听到。这还是她在这十年间第一次站起来，她没有记忆，没有人格，在意识中残存的仅仅只有一丝对那个男人的温存，依靠本能地像机械一样直直地往前走去。  
沉重的墓门轰然倒下。  
白色的阳光沿着墓穴的缝隙照在少女挺直的后背上，黑暗逐渐将她的身体慢慢吞噬。  
她的太阳落下了。  
而她，逆光而行。

时间过了多久呢，奥斯曼迪亚斯并不知道。  
总之，当他在一片混沌中睁开的眼睛的时候，已经是所谓公元1992年的现代了。  
他冷冷地看着眼前站在他跟前的魔术师们，静静等待着关于“圣杯”，还有这个时代的基本知识完全灌入脑内，不可一世地朝他的御主问道。  
“说吧，你们是怎么召唤到余的？是和赫梯王决战时余用的弓或是战车的残骸吗？还是和赫梯契约时的约定碑文吗？总不会是余自己的木乃伊吧？”  
男人模样还是年轻时候的样子，离他功业的全盛期都差之不少。为什么会以这个样子现身，他最开始也有些不解——但他还很快在自己的记忆深处寻找到了答案。  
那个时候，妮菲塔丽刚刚为他产下了第二个王子——也是那个少女对他说过“真是成长成了一个好男人啊”的时候。  
眼前的老人摇了摇头。  
“…不是的，伟大的法老王啊，我等在召唤你之际，用的圣遗物是妮菲塔丽王妃最后戴在身上的首饰。”  
“是吗。”  
男人沉默了。  
这对并不是什么奇怪的事，妮菲塔丽的墓室的确是十分美丽而大气——就像她本人那样，因此被盗墓者盯上也是无可奈何的事，但在他正想把话题转向其他事情的前一秒，却看到了放在召唤阵前面的头饰并不是属于妮菲塔丽——而是在那个午后，立香别在她头上的东西。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们调查余调查得还真是清楚啊，这点，余必须要给你们赞誉。”  
放声大笑之后，男人金色的双眸中露出了锐利的眼神——那是货真价实的，属于王者的杀意。  
在下一瞬间，老人四周的空间便被突然显现出的暗夜太阳船所发出的光热所掏空。  
剧烈的闪光与爆炸声。  
“…然后，给余去死吧。”

男人最终还是没有杀掉自己的御主。  
他想要得到万能的许愿机，想要得到治世，想要那个少女重新回到自己的身边。  
在那次圣杯战争中，他没有达到自己的目的。  
于是他继续前行着，继续探索着。  
直到，他再一次与她相遇。

“嗯——这就是你的故事吗，所以你才会在特异点见过立香她一面就追到迦勒底来啊，不愧是历史上都以痴情著称的法老王啊…嘛、不过史书上你的钟情对象另有其人就是了…”  
白发的梦魇坐在迦勒底休息室的座位上，揶揄似地看着眼前一脸认真地讲着故事的奥斯曼迪亚斯。  
“这些事情，你也知道吧，作为梦魇，又有着千里眼的你，不可能在立香昏迷时没有窥探过她的梦境吧？”  
“嘛…这种事情、谁知道呢？再说，立香醒过来的时间可是比你那边计算的时间早得太多了，白日梦什么的，我也是我无从干涉的啊…”  
“啊、这就是她后来为什么变成…”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“不，没什么。”

少女是在灵子转移至第六特异点的时候，机器出现严重故障而失去意识的。  
按达芬奇的话来说，她的身体虽然是还留在迦勒底，但灵魂却应该是去了其他地方。  
一周之后，在工作人员的努力下，立香勉强从植物人状态中清醒了过来，但精神状态还是很差，时不时地会突然睡过去，或是隔着墙壁看着其他的东西。  
直到在某一天夜晚，睡梦中的少女突然号哭了起来。无论身边的从者和工作人员怎么安慰她都没有用，然后在第二天的清晨，她恢复了从前精神的样子——只是对于在灵子转移失败后的事情，似乎全部都没有印象了——无论是梦境，还是其他的什么。

“说到底余的那个立香就是梦境…嗯、灵魂的实体化啊、一直保持着那个样子也是正常的吧、毕竟本来也不知道自己变老的样子啊…”  
“嘛、你这么说也没错…不过你现在该怎么办，要把这些事情告诉她吗？说不定她真的会感动哦？”  
“唔…这个就不了。”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯闭起眼睛，想起多年前自己和少女的那些过往，露出了怀念而又慈爱的笑容。  
“过去的事情，余已经不厌其烦地和人讲腻了。”  
“现在余更想告诉她的是，余和她之间的，即将发生在未来的故事。”

“奥斯曼迪亚斯王，您怎么在这里啊？之后还有术本要打，还得继续麻烦您了呢！”  
年轻的御主挥着手，笑容满面地朝他奔跑过来。大概是刚刚练习过魔术的原因，在少女礼装的四周，正随着她匆忙的脚步，扬起了一大片金色的光晶。  
“没问题！交给余吧！”  
男人冲她宠溺地微笑着，张开臂膀迎了上去，金色的眼中仅仅映照着她一个人的影子。

他的时光好像回到了几千年前的尼罗河畔。  
“那个、是太阳吗？”  
看着从天而降的少女的少年喃喃自语道。  
强烈的阳光像是要刺伤他的眼睛，但他还是努力望的望了过去，将她所有的一切尽收眼底。

她还是从前那样，十六七岁，光彩照人。  
如若初见。

END


End file.
